The Brothers Black
by thenag
Summary: Sirius would do anything for James-including die for him. So why did Sirius refuse to be the Potter's Secret Keeper? A clever ruse, maybe? Perhaps not. Sirius is torn between his two brothers: Regulus and James. The tragic tale of Regulus and Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm just taking them for a spin around the block--I'll put them back where I found them, I promise.

Reviews make my day, so I would to know what you think of this and if you're interested in getting the rest (most of which is written).

* * *

Walburga Black knew how to throw a wonderful party. It was August 31st, and she was hosting a 'Slytherin' bash in honor of her eldest son, Sirius, who was going away to Hogwarts for the first time tomorrow. Illustrious guests were dressed in silver and green, and the exquisite food was served on silver plates emblazoned with snakes.

The only problem—if, even, it was a problem for Walburga—was that the guest of honor was no where to be seen. After he had been dragged around to meet the most important of guests, he had quietly disappeared.

Several floors above, in a small room, Sirius was engaged in a deadly struggle. He was battling Regulus, in their final battle before Hogwarts. "Knight to F-3." He whispered.

Regulus and Sirius Black had been playing chess together for over three years. At the tender ages of six and eight, their father had deemed them old enough for the game and had taught them the rudiments over the course of a summer. They disliked it at first, because just as there were lessons for reading, math, and Latin, there were now lessons in Chess. In time, as they each improved, they had grown to love the game. It had become such a part of their relationship that there was always a game in play on the elaborately carved set in the formal parlor. The unspoken rule of that particular game was that at least _one_ move had to be made per day. Regulus and Sirius had taken to checking the set each time they passed the parlor to make sure it wasn't their turn. The fact that they were forbidden from being in the parlor only made the game that more interesting. If you were caught it was an automatic forfeit.

Regulus countered his move, and Sirius moved again. Both were deep in concentration, trying their best to ignore any advice from their chess pieces. After a particularly good move where Regulus took Sirius' bishop, he leaned back. "Siri," he asked quietly, "Are you scared?"

Sirius sent Regulus a deadly glance, "Stop trying to distract me," he muttered.

"No, really. Are you scared?"

Sirius sent his rook to topple one of Regulus' pawns. "Honestly? Yes and no."

"Yes and no? How can you be both?"

Sirius sighed. "I just am. I'm scared, yes, because it's new, and I don't know anybody, and…" he trailed off thoughtfully, "But no, I'm not scared. I'll be glad to finally be sorted into Slytherin, so I can get on with it."

Regulus didn't ask what "it" was. Sirius was referring to finally fitting in as a Black, a member of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Finally being sorted into Slytherin would make Sirius' life easier, and hopefully, allow him to obtain the unrequited love of his parents instead of the conditional love that he was granted. "Yeah," Regulus mumbled, sending his knight to take Sirius' queen, "I'm going to miss you."

Sirius looked up from the chess board to see Regulus' eyes filled with tears. "I know," he whispered, "I'm going to miss you, too."

"Siri," Regulus whispered, "It's…going…to be hard without you."

"I know," Sirius said sadly as drunken laughter drifted up from the ballroom, "Don't let them get to you."

Regulus nodded bravely despite the tears that were threatening to spill out his eyes, "I won't."

* * *

Late the next night, an owl tapped quietly at Regulus' window. Opening the window as quietly as he could, he took the letter off of Sirius' beautiful eagle owl. Opening it eagerly, he read the only word Sirius had scrawled on the parchment. _Gryffindor._ Underneath was a picture of a toppled king piece. Sirius' meaning was clear: he had been checkmated and there was nothing he could do now to secure the affection of their parents.

Regulus threw himself down on his bed, and for the first time in his life, cried himself to sleep.


	2. The Heir and the Spare

For the first time since James had known Sirius, he was quiet. He had barely spoken since they had gotten off the Hogwarts Express. He had ignored the rest of the Marauders during the carriage ride, staring out the window and absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Sirius? You okay mate?" Peter asked as they sat down on the table.

"Hush, Pete," James replied, "His little brother gets sorted tonight."

Peter's eyes widened, and he scooted slightly away from Sirius. It was common knowledge that Sirius Black was a throw back to his family and that they didn't approve of him. The situation was quite grim, although Sirius tried to lighten it every time it came up by saying "Well, they haven't taken me out of the will yet."

James had never met Regulus Black, but it wasn't hard to pick him out of the group of new first years. He looked just like Sirius had two years ago. Sirius stared at his brother, but didn't say anything.

It didn't take long for the Sorting Hat to reach Black, Regulus. Sirius placed his head down on the table, staring down between the bench and the table. James could feel Sirius' silent pleadings of 'Not Slytherin…Please not Slytherin.'

After a long moment, the Sorting Hat shouted 'Slytherin' to the thunderous applause of said table. Sirius raised his head and watched his younger brother stride off to the Slytherin table, a smile firmly in place. James turned his gaze from the celebrating table, to the hollow emptiness of Sirius' eyes.

James cuffed Sirius softly on the arm, "Sorry mate."

Sirius shrugged. "It's okay. Mum'll be glad to know she only produced one freak in the family."

"Oi!" Remus said, "The best freak we have!"

Sirius smiled sadly, "Thanks mate." He turned back to the Sorting Hat, effectively ending the conversation.

After dinner, Sirius was flanked by James and Peter as he strode towards the main entrance of the Great Hall. The feast had just ended and all ready he had untucked his dress shirt, loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves on his robes. Discreetly, he had brightened the crimson and gold crest on his robes. For this to work, he needed everyone to know which house he belonged to. He had to time this perfectly, absolutely perfectly for it to work. If it even hinted…

Regulus Black, newly sorted member of Slytherin House was stumbling towards the entrance. Another Slytherin firsie nudged Regulus and pointed discreetly to Sirius. Regulus straightened his spine, and assumed what Sirius called his 'Noble House of Black' face—cold, dark, and pompous.

Sirius stopped in middle of the doorway, blocking it and waited for Regulus to walk the remaining steps. Behind him, James nervously ruffled his hair. Peter shifted his feet. Students parted and walked around them, unaware of the tense situation. Many, however, were watching.

Regulus walked right up to him. "Do you want to talk, Sirius?" Regulus drawled, glaring at him.

Sirius took a step closer and ran his finger lightly over his Slytherin crest. "The emerald and silver look good on you….Black." Sirius put as much derision as he could into the name Black.

"At last, someone to uphold the family honor."

"What family honor?" Sirius retorted, amused.

Regulus' eyes narrowed. "You're no brother of mine."

Sirius' jaw clenched, and a light seemed to go out of his eyes. "That's how it's going to be, huh?" Regulus made no response, but continued to glare at Sirius. "First years this way!" Commanded a Slytherin prefect from behind Peter. After a tense moment glaring at each other, Sirius stepped out of the way and gestured towards the entrance hall. Regulus stepped through, and without a backward glance, walked towards his house prefect.

* * *

After two days of classes, Sirius was lounging in an armchair in front of the Gryffindor fire. Peter was sharing James' latest attempt at capturing Lily Evans' attention, when Sirius noticed the time was almost seven o'clock. "Oi!" He shouted, standing up, "I've got to go!"

"Where's the fire?" Remus asked, a smile on his face, "I know we've heard Lily be rude to James before, but this might be in the top five of her rejections."

James groaned from his face down position on the floor, "Not nice Remus!"

Sirius smiled in spite of himself, "I've got detention."

"All ready?" Remus questioned. At Sirius' nod he laughed, "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"What's this one for?" James asked.

"I think this one is for dungbombs in Myrtle's bathroom. That might be the one tomorrow, though." He grinned rakishly at James, "It's so _hard_ to keep them all straight."

Everyone laughed. "Have fun." They called as he left.

Ten minutes later, Sirius arrived at his detention in the Room of Requirement. He was just setting up the board in front of a roaring fire when the student he was serving detention with arrived.

Sirius stared at his younger brother. "What's your excuse?" He asked.

"I'm lost," Regulus whined, assuming a pathetic looking first-year face, "All those staircases… They just keep _moving."_

Sirius let out a loud laugh and turned his attention back to the chess set.

"As if I could get lost after all you told me about Hogwarts," Regulus shook his head, "Idiots. What's your excuse?"

"Detention."

Regulus grinned as he dropped his satchel on the ground beside his chair, "They bought that? This early in the year?"

"Hard not to. I've got quite the reputation to keep up."

"Ahh, that's right, the 'Black Family Honor' I believed you called it." Regulus made his opening move.

"You were brill, you know, with the whole scene. I can't believe you did it so well. I almost applauded when you asked me 'Do you have something to say, Sirius?'. You sounded just like Mum."

"Thank you, thank you."

They played chess in companionable silence until Regulus asked "Is this really going to work?"

Sirius looked up quickly. "Of course it will. As long as we want it to, it will. Do you want it to work? Do you want to be safe in Slytherin? Safe at home?"

"Of course I want to be safe, Siri, but we're brothers. We can't just pretend we're not…"

"That's exactly what we're going to do. You won't be safe at either place if they know you're associating with me."

"That's not true," Regulus started, but Sirius interrupted.

"Reg, the minute I was sorted into Gryffindor, I became a liability to the family, especially to you. They won't hesitate to hurt you if they know you're with me." Here Sirius paused, his eyes darkening, "Have they hurt you?"

"No." Regulus answered feebly. At Sirius intense glare, he admitted, "Lucius made a few comments about you and how he was glad he didn't need to do to me what he did to you, but that's all. He threatened to use the same methods if I needed any 'keeping in line'. It was just hard to not stand up for you. What did he do to you?"

"Don't!" Sirius said harshly, ignoring Regulus' question, "Don't ever stand up for me. Join in ragging on me, but don't stand up for me. You can't put yourself in that position, Reg. Nobody can know that we're still friends, still brothers. Nobody."

"I know," Regulus said softly, "This stinks, Siri."

Sirius took his hand off the chess piece he had moved, "It's just another game of chess, Reg. Just another game of chess."

Regulus nodded, and quickly made his move. "Did Lucius hurt you?" He asked again.

Sirius didn't move his gaze from the chessboard, "What did you expect? I'm a traitor." Regulus' eyes widened. Sirius, glancing up, noticed. "You've heard the rhetoric at home, Reg, but here the people like Mum and Dad put it into practice." He paused and looked at Regulus significantly, "They can't know we do this. It's the only way you're safe, now that you're in Slytherin."

"I'm sorry about that Sirius."

Sirius barked his laugh again, "Don't be sorry about that. You can't help that. We knew it was the most likely possibility—that's why we concocted that whole scene in front of the entire school."

Regulus nodded. He had hoped for Ravenclaw, to split the difference between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Maybe, hopefully, Ravenclaw would be acceptable alternative for his parents, but the Sorting Hat had said he was for Slytherin. "Did it hurt?" He asked in a small voice.

"Like hell." Sirius answered, "I was in the Hospital wing for a week."

"Did they…Andy…when she was sorted..." Regulus tried to ask, but couldn't get it out. He couldn't imagine these people who had been guests in his home, his friends, hurting his brother and his favorite cousin.

Sirius answered shortly, "Yes." He glanced at Regulus, "Don't ask her about it." He said darkly.

Regulus shook his head, frightened. Thoughts of chess were completely gone and he started to shake. "Reg? You okay?"

"I'm supposed to sleep down there…with them…" Regulus stuttered, shaking still, "How do I know they won't turn on me?"

Sirius crossed quickly to Regulus' side and gave him a one sided hug. He rubbed his hand up and down Regulus' arm in an attempt to warm him, "You don't know, Reg, you don't. They could turn on you in an instant." He squeezed him tighter, "If they hurt you, I will hurt them. Okay? I promise." Regulus nodded, his shaking slowing. "We're brothers, Reg, nothing changes that. We're just going to beat them at their own game. Okay?"

Regulus nodded again, this time his shaking completely under control now. He gave Sirius a wobbly smile, and he returned to his side of the table.

Sirius swore as he looked at the chessboard, "Whose move is it?" He asked.

After all the talk of chess, strategy, and how life at Hogwarts was just another chess game for the brothers, this question struck Regulus as funny. He started to laugh, and Sirius soon joined him. They laughed until the tears ran down their cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black feigned nonchalance as he pondered his next move. It was impossibly hard to plot and strategize a come-from-behind winning chess strategy when he was being glared at. Without taking his eyes from the board, he said, "Get it out of your system."

There was no answer and a gust of wind riffled through the room, chilling it. The fire flicked, moving down into its ashes. It was not longer giving off heat. The game had gone on much longer than Sirius had anticipated. He wondered, vaguely, if house elves stoked the fire in the Room of Requirement or if he was just supposed to _require_ it to get bigger. It was getting cold. Finally moving his rook forward three spots, Sirius looked up. "I did what I had to do…"

Regulus Black's grey eyes were filled with fury as he glared at his older brother. "You. Are. Just. Like. Them." He spat.

Sirius sat back. Of all the defenses he'd prepared, he was not prepared for this. "Now, hold on…" He began, but Regulus wasn't finished.

"Hypocrite."

Sirius closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath to calm his rising anger, "I am _not_ a…"

"You go on and on and on about loyalty, Sirius, and how important that is, and how important I am to you, your only brother, and then you run off on me, and you leave me there with _them_." Regulus finished by shouting.

"It wasn't exactly a day at the park, for me, you know. Having your best mate insulted constantly? What have they got against James? He's as pureblood as you or I," Sirius yelled, "Watching them fawn over you and your Slytherin green, hearing Mum talk about someone _finally_ living up to the family honor. I got nine OWLS, and she didn't even care," Sirius paused and continued softly, "She gave my robes to Kreacher to clean with. Said that was the only thing Gryffindor robes were good for." Sirius looked Regulus in the eye, "I did what I had to do. For me to survive. And I'm sorry that hurt you. But I'm not sorry that I left."

"Of course you're not. Because you're a hypocrite."

"You could have come with me." Sirius said quietly, speaking to the floor.

Regulus snorted, "I wasn't invited." He made his next move and sat back in his chair.

"Don't give me that—don't place this on me, Reg. You knew exactly what I was planning as soon as Uncle Alph left us that money. You knew." Sirius seethed, "You know you could have come."

"I wasn't invited."

"You don't need an—" Sirius stopped. Taking a deep breath he said, "You know you don't need an invitation, Reg. But here is one: come now. Come move in with me. During Christmas break, over the summer hols, move in with me."

Regulus opened and closed his mouth several times in shock. "I….I can't." He stammered.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"It would… break them both."

Sirius' temper flared, "So you'll let them break you instead? Get out now, Regulus, get out now before it's too late." He said contemptuously.

"Siri, they're really not that bad, once you understand them a bit…"

"Now who's the hypocrite?" Sirius roared. "You give me all sort of crap about leaving you, and how hard it is on you to be there, and when given a chance you won't leave? You're full of it, Reg."

"Not all the things they talk about are bad, Siri, some of them even have some merit."

"Merit?" Sirius growled, his eyes darkening. "You've got to be joking."

"No, I'm not. It's just common sense that we've got to take over the Muggles sometime. And Voldemort's ideas.."

"What?" Sirius shouted, standing up. His knees caught the edge of the table and sent it tumbling to the ground. The chessboard and its pieces were flung around the room. Grimacing, he rubbed his knees, "You're listening to Voldemort? You sticking up for Mum and her ideas?" He glared at Regulus before continuing, "They've all ready broken you. You are one of them." His voice was like ice.

Regulus stood up and faced Sirius, his eyes glowing, "Muggles are not as superior as we are, Sirius, they need someone to control them and…"

"Stop, Reg." Sirius cut it, "Just stop. Don't dig your hole any deeper." Sirius closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them again, they were shining with tears. "You and I…" Sirius paused. He was having a hard time articulating his thoughts, "You and I, we've chosen different paths. Maybe it is as simple as Slytherin versus Gryffindor." He smiled weakly at the reference to their sorting, "But I won't go where you're going. And you won't come where I am." Sirius took a deep breath. "Good bye, Regulus." He started moving towards the door, his shoulders hunched over and dejected.

"That's it?" Regulus asked, "It's over?"

"It's not you, it's me." Sirius said in a high feminine voice, attempting to lighten the situation. When Regulus didn't respond, Sirius stopped and turned around to face him. He squared his shoulders, "I think we should let the lie we've lived for the past four years become the truth. You don't like me or my ill-behaved friends, and I despise you and your pureblood mania." Some of the tears in Sirius' eyes seeped out at the corners, "You will always be my brother, Regulus. I will always be here for you when you need me. I promise I will be here for you."

There was a long pause as the brothers looked at each other. Finally, Regulus nodded in acceptance. "I love you Siri."

"I love you, Reg." Sirius responded.

Sirius left.

Regulus was left alone.


	4. Snuffles Surprised

The large black dog padded softly down the hall, sniffing desperately.

"What in the…" A woman's voice came, "How did that dog get up here?"

The dog froze. It immediately sat down and wagged its tail eagerly at the woman.

"Don't look all cute on me, mutt," The woman muttered, "I don't know how you got up here, but out you go," Rosmerta strode forward and grasped the dog by it's collar. "You've probably tinkled all over my floors and gotten fleas into the sheets…" She continued to mumble and dragged the dog towards the stairs.

The dog strained against her hold, and began barking frantically.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the dog's barking, "Rosie," it said, "I see you found my dog."

Madame Rosmerta straightened up, but refused to let go of the canine, "Your dog, Master Regulus?" She asked with a touch of incredulity. She took in his immaculate robes, carefully styled hair and polished shoes. He looked like the last person in the world to own a dog.

"My dog…" Regulus' eyes drifted down to the dog, "Snuffles."

The dog growled at the name and Regulus surpressed a smile, "I can assure you, he is quite house trained. No need to worry. And if you find any damage that he's done, you may charge it to my account."

"That's all well and fine, Reggie, but guests aren't allowed to have pets…" Rosemerta began.

Regulus moved forward and placed his hand over Rosemerta's, which was still holding the dog's collar. "Just this once, Rosie," he said softly staring into her eyes, "It will be our _secret_." He put a delicate stress on the word secret.

Rosemerta was flustered. Reluctantly, she let go of the dog's collar, "Just this once." She stuttered.

Regulus pressed a brief kiss to Rosemerta's check and whispered, "Thank you Rosie."

The dog snorted.

The snort seemed to clear the stars out of Rosemerta's eyes, "You keep a close eye on that dog, Master Black. He looks more like a hulking Grim to me." She moved down the hallway and onto the stairs.

Regulus bowed after her, "Of course." He murmured.

After Rosemerta's foot steps had disappeared, Regulus turned to face the dog, "Well, c'mon Snuffles. We haven't got all day."

The dog took a playful snap at Regulus, but followed him down the hall towards the suite of the Three Broomsticks.

Once inside, the large dog transfigured into Sirius Black. "Snuffles?" He complained, "That's the best you could come up with? And since when have you been calling Rosemerta 'Rosie'?"

Regulus just laughed as he handed Sirius a large glass of fire whiskey. Sirius looked at it curiously, "A little early in the day for this, isn't it?"

Regulus shook his head, "Trust me."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief at his younger brother and began to drink his fire whiskey. In order to alleviate the awkwardness that was beginning to fall, he took a large gulp and turned in a slow circle to look at the room. When he saw the bed, he sputtered and sprayed his drink all over the floor. "Oh Merlin," Sirius groaned, "Who is that?"

A girl was lying in the bed, not moving. Her long brown hair was splayed all over the bed sheets and it was obvious from her shoulders that she wasn't wearing anything.

"She's not dead, is she?" Sirius turned to face Regulus, "You didn't ask me here to help you get rid of the body, did you?"

Regulus didn't answer, but moved to Sirius and refilled his fire whiskey. "No, not dead," Regulus answered finally as they both turned to survey the girl, "Just a sleeping draught."

The girl groaned and tossed in her sleep. For the first time, Sirius was able to see her face. She was ugly. "Erg," He choked out after he swallowed his drink, "Who is she?"

"I'd like you to meet the future Mrs. Regulus A. Black," Regulus said, gesturing towards her.

Sirius' spit his whiskey back into his glass, "Oh, Reg. I'm sorry." He looked at the girl again and grimaced, "An arranged marriage?"

"Her name is Matilda Dumas, a pureblood family out of Nice. Not as well known, but still…"He paused and then raised his glass as if in a toast, "You should see her dowry."

"Erg," Sirius repeated, "I'm sorry, Reg." He downed the rest of his glass and held it out to Regulus for a refill. When it was full, he took another large gulp. "Why the sleeping potion?"

Regulus gestured to a table in front of the fire. Finally, Sirius saw what he had expected when he received his surprising invite from Regulus: a chess board. They crossed over to the table in silence, and Sirius made his opening move.

Finally, after a series of moves, Regulus answered his question—the question Sirius had almost forgotten in his attempt to control the board, "I always give her a sleeping draught. This whole thing is arranged, and I've been dragging my feet about it. Dad knows I'm not excited about it, but thinks these little 'overnights' are ways to get me consummate the engagement and to get an heir a little early. "

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his brother, "They're not?"

"I've not touched her." Regulus said simply.

"At all?" Sirius asked skeptically. When Regulus shot him a dirty look, Sirius let out a breath of relief, "Thank Merlin, Reg."

"No kidding," Regulus replied, "We come here, have a few drinks, I slip her the potion, and when she wakes up she remembers what I tell her, which it was fantastic and good. But it never happens. I sleep on the couch. She's getting worried she can't get pregnant."

"Why all the deception? Why not just get on with it? Get hitched, get married, all of that? Sure, she's not a looker, but you're a _Black_. Since when have looks been important? Isn't it all about what's inside?" Sirius' voice took on a sincere tone, but his words mocked the Pureblood philosophy.

Regulus shot him a dirty look and rolled his eyes. "Still making light of deep situations, I see." He commented.

"I'll never change, Reg," Sirius grinned and leaned back on his chair, "But really, why not just get on with it?"

Regulus stared a long time at the chessboard. At last he whispered, "I'm in love with a Muggle."

The legs of Sirius' chair slammed down. The loud crash startled Matilda in the bed and she groaned. Sirius stared at Regulus. "What did you say?"

Regulus took a deep breath and looked Sirius in the eyes, "I'm in love with a Muggle girl named Emily. And I need your help out of the mess I'm in."


	5. A Meeting

Regulus softly spoke the password to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. As the staircase began to appear, he looked down both hallways cautiously. It was empty, lit only by the torches. He took a steadying breath and began climbing up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, he spoke, seemingly to himself. "I know you're here. You might as well come out from under James' wrapper." The words seemed to echo up the empty staircase, and Regulus sighed. "You weren't invited, you know." If Sirius was there, he would be easily goaded.

"The hell I wasn't." The words were out before Sirius could stop them and Regulus smiled slightly. Just as he suspected, Sirius had tagged along for the ride—he never could leave well enough alone. "Any meeting I arrange, I'm invited to." There was enough passion in his words that Regulus chose not to remind him that this meeting had not been prearranged. All Sirius had done was provide Regulus with a point of contact. He settled, instead, on knocking Dumbledore's door.

"Come in." the voice rang out. Regulus heaved open the door and murmured sarcastically, "After you." He heard the quiet swishing of robes and followed Sirius into the circular office. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, reading through a thick tome written in a language Regulus didn't recognize. He straightened up, and peered at Regulus over his half-moon glasses. "Mr. Black," he acknowledged, "And Mr. Black. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Regulus smirked as he heard Sirius' muttered swear word. Seconds later, his older brother appeared next to him, stuffing a silvery robe into his pocket. They stood next to each other and suddenly, Regulus didn't know what to do. 'The Proper Way to Switch Sides during War' hadn't been on any curriculum Regulus had been taught.

"Where are my manners?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically, "Sit please."

Mechanically, Regulus moved forward and sat down in the chair that Dumbledore gestured to. Sirius chose to remain standing and walked over to a small table Dumbledore had in the corner. He picked up a little smoking object and observed it closely.

"Well, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore questioned softly, his eyes boring into him. Regulus could also feel the heat of Sirius' glare from behind him.

Words failed Regulus. Then, with a bolt of inspiration, he pushed up the sleeve on his left arm. The tattoo was very visible, as Regulus had been in the Dark Lord's presence the day before. Sirius hissed at the sight of the Dark Mark on his younger brother's arm, but Dumbledore didn't seem to seem surprised. His response was simple. "Yes?"

Regulus paused. What he was about to do would most likely end with his death. _That's what I get for making stupid decisions_, he thought angrily. "I want out."

"Ah." Dumbledore closed the thick book on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "I wasn't aware that Lord Voldemort allowed people 'out'."

Regulus' face drained of color. "He doesn't."

"Why do you want to leave your fraternity, Mr. Black?"

"The Dark Lord has many ideas that I agree with. But I disagree with his methods."

"Such as?"

"Torture. Coercion. Killing for sport." He paused, and shot Sirius a brief smile, "I may be a Black, but I do have _some_ morals. There's also…a girl."

At Dumbledore's inquistive look, Regulus clarified. "A Muggle girl."

"Have you ever studied occlumency, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore questioned after a pause.

Regulus shrugged, confused at this sudden change of questioning, "Some. Enough to get by."

"Some?" Dumbledore questioned, his eyes suddenly boring into Regulus. With a quickness born of necessity in Voldemort's camp, Regulus closed his mind and focused his thoughts on a large dune of sand. Regulus mentally felt Dumbledore reach the sand dune, but he was unable to cross it. There was a gust of wind and sand rippled across the dune, but nothing more. Suddenly, Regulus was back in Dumbledore's office, staring at him. "Well done, Mr. Black." Dumbledore whispered.

Sirius looked at Regulus, confused. Regulus shrugged, equally baffled. "Mr. Black, what if the Order of Phoenix refused to help you?"

"You can't…" Sirius began, only to stop as Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him.

Dumbledore's blue eyes were piercing. "What if I asked you not to leave Lord Voldemort's inner circle? What if I asked you to stay?"

"What?" Sirius shouted.

"We are in desperate need of someone in Regulus' position, someone who belongs, who fits in, but who would never be suspected of changing loyalties."

"But not my brother!" Sirius roared.

_A spy_, Regulus thought, _What about a secret keeper and a nice chateau with Emily in Switzerland? _Regulus sighed internally. He knew enough about Voldemort's future plans to know that Dumbledore was on the right track. Voldemort would never be defeated unless someone helped take him down from the inside. _Regulus Black, spy_. Regulus thought grimly. _I bet that looks great on resumes_.

"Voldemort very likely will become the darkest wizard of all time. This is a battle we cannot win without someone on the inside. Every day, every moment, Voldemort comes closer to gaining control of the wizarding world. He does not want to be known as another great wizard, he wants to be known as _the greatest_ wizard."

Dumbledore's phrasing reminded Regulus of something the Dark Lord had mentioned at the last gathering of faithful. Voldemort had reminded them that he was well on his way to becoming the greatest wizard ever, and to achieving immortality. At the time Regulus had wondered briefly what he was referring to at the time. Now, in his newly acquired position of 'spy', he pondered the meaning for a moment more. _If I was to become immortal_, he thought_, how would I go about it?_ Regulus pondered and discarded several ideas. It wasn't until he came to his final idea that his stomach turned. Horcruxes. It was evil, Dark Magic, but it was just the sort of thing Voldemort would relish. But it would have to be heavily guarded. Unbidden, a memory drifted across his mind. _"Black," the Dark Lord sneered, "I have need of a house elf."_

_  
"Yes, Master," Regulus had responded, proud to help the Dark Lord, "Please use mine."_

Kreacher. Horcrux. Could Kreacher have possibly helped the Dark Lord create a Horcrux? "Oh, Merlin, no." he whispered in shame. Aiding in Dark Magic was against a House Elf's creed, but Regulus had ordered Kreacher to go, to be obedient to the Dark Lord. He put his head in his hands, "Oh, Kreacher, I'm so sorry…"

"You have something to add, Mr. Black?"

"Horcruxes, sir." Regulus answered without looking up.

"Horcruxes?"

"The Dark Lord has a horcrux."

Dumbledore's words became measured, "How do you know this?"

"My house elf…" Regulus looked up at Dumbledore, "There are books in the restricted section on Horcruxes. I did some research on them at the start of the year. Dad had mentioned them and I wanted to know more about them."

"What is a Horcrux?" Sirius jumped in angrily, "What are you talking about?"

Regulus glared at Sirius, "You always spent too much time on your Transfiguration, Padfoot, and not enough on your Dark Arts," at Dumbledore's gentle cough he amended, "Your Defense of Dark Arts, rather."

"Yes, yes, we all know that," Sirius said impatiently, his eyes flashing dangerously at Regulus' near slip of his Animagi form, "But what is a Horcrux?"

"You split your soul, and then you encase it in an object. The horcrux."

"Split your…"Sirius repeated, his words trailing off, "How?"

"Murder, usually," Regulus grimaced, "Okay, always. But the point of the Horcrux is to have two pieces of your soul, so if one dies, the other lives, giving its owner—"

"Immortality." Dumbledore cut in.

Sirius swore. Vulgarly. "Yes, indeed," Dumbledore agreed absently, "Are you sure, Mr. Black?"

Regulus nodded, "From what he's said, and…. I can check. The Dark Lord took my house elf on an errand—I bet a Horcrux was involved. Maybe Kreacher helped him make one? Kreacher would tell me, show me—I should go now and talk to him." He stood up and absently patted his robe pocket to be sure his wand was there.

Dumbledore stood as well. "We should arrange another meeting, Regulus."

"Another meeting, nothing." Sirius grumbled, "We should arrange to get you out of the country."

Both Dumbledore and Regulus ignored him. Regulus' mind raced as he thought through his upcoming schedule. "Tuesday. It will have to be Tuesday."

"So long?"

"Can't be helped. I have a…prior appointment." Regulus said delicately, leaving no one in doubt that his appointment was a meeting with Voldemort.

"Very well then," Dumbledore nodded, "You are familiar with the Hog's Head?" At Regulus' nod, Dumbledore continued, "Tuesday, eight-thirty. The barman will be expecting you." Regulus nodded again, "Thank you for coming tonight, Regulus, Sirius. It was a most delightful, unexpected pleasure."

As Sirius and Regulus prepared to apparate just beyond the gates, Hogwarts looming in the distance, Regulus suddenly stopped Sirius. "Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you. Be careful who you trust."

Sirius gazed at Regulus, amused, "Obviously."

Regulus shrugged and said, "There's somebody reporting to the Dark Lord on the Potters' movements. Somebody knows their schedule. And if this Eater knows where James Potter is, they know where Sirius Black is. And if they know where Sirius Black is…" Regulus' voice trailed off as he gestured to himself, "I don't want to get caught any earlier than I have to."

"Do you know who the Death Eater is?" Sirius' mind was whirling. A Death Eater, keeping close watch on James and Lily…It now made sense that they couldn't stay anywhere very long.

"No," Regulus shrugged, "But they talked about the kid—Jerry or something, right?"

"Harry," Sirius corrected softly. The hair on the back of his neck raised at the mention of his godson. "What did they say about Harry?"

"The Dark Lord is keeping tabs on him," Regulus shrugged again, "Him and some other kid. But the Death Eater talked about Harry as if he knew him pretty well—playing with him, watching him on his toy broomstick..." He nodded goodbye to Sirius and began to apparate.

This time, it was Sirius who stopped Regulus from apparating. "Are there werewolves?" He asked urgently.

"What?" Regulus asked, his face contorting in confusion.

"Are there werewolves? At your Death Eater meetings?"

Regulus shrugged, unconcerned. "There are always werewolves." He looked at Sirius, "Just be careful."

"Hey, it's me." Sirius grinned, "I'll see you Tuesday."

"If anything happens…" Regulus blurted out, "Will you…Emily…"

Sirius clasped his younger brother on the shoulder and looked him directly in the eye, "You have my word."

Regulus nodded. It was enough.


	6. Betrayal to Whom?

Sirius Black stared at his teacup, refusing to meet the eyes that were boring into him. The cup had a blue circular pattern and he mentally traced it over and over. He heard them speaking his name, talking to him, but it was as if the words were coming through water: muffled and distorted.

It wasn't until James slammed his hand down on the table and roared "Sirius!" that he looked up into James' eyes. Two tears leaked out of Sirius' grey eyes, but he didn't wipe them away. "Please," he whispered, "Please don't ask me to do that."

Lily took a deep breath, but James held his gaze. "Anything else, James," Sirius begged, "But not that. Not now."

The kitchen now seemed cold. Lily laid her head down on her arms and began to sob. Each of her strangled gasps seemed to sear Sirius through his heart. James lowered his gaze, and gently placed his hand on Lily's back. He stroked her hair for a moment, and this seemed to calm her. After a few minutes, her crying died down, and she sat up. She was a mess—red eyes, blotchy skin. It didn't add to her haggard, tired appearance. The year in hiding had been hard on her.

Sirius resumed staring at his teacup, but he heard James pour Lily more tea, and set the kettle down. After a moment, James cleared his throat. "I know there must be a good reason for you to say no, Sirius. I'd like to know what it is." Sirius stared at his teacup and didn't respond. "Dammit Sirius!" James yelled, throwing his teacup past Sirius. "Talk to me!" The cup shattered against the wall.

"James," Lily reproached softly. She pointed her wand at the broken teacup and it repaired itself and zoomed back onto the table.

James sat back heavily in the kitchen chair, his mind whirling quickly. He knew Sirius. James Potter would have bet everything he owned that Sirius would be his secret keeper. Nothing would stop Sirius from protecting him. Nothing except—his eyes darkened, "There's only one thing that would keep you from being our secret keeper, Pads." Lily looked inquisitively at James, but he was glaring at Sirius. "Tell Lily why you won't be our secret keeper, Sirius. Tell her why you won't protect Harry."

More tears leaked out of Sirius' eyes at this accusation, but he didn't move. "Tell her, Sirius." James whispered, his voice full of malice.

After a long tension filled moment, Sirius raised his eyes and locked them with Lily's. Tears streamed down his face. "Regulus," He whispered hoarsely, "I can't because of Regulus."

A/N: This is short, but this is the original idea that was going to be a one-shot. After I wrote it, I found that I enjoyed the character of Sirius so much—and there is so much more, I believe, between the two Black brother that I had to go on. Don't worry! I haven't given up. (Yet).

Special thanks to planeteer-rach who has reviewed every chapter!


End file.
